


[podfic] Every Story Starts Somewhere

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 29 chapters, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bank Robbery, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, still a work in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 02:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic that is still a work in progress! Olicity fans should enjoy it. ;) 6 voices, plus 2 more people participating in the podfic as the cover artists.</p><p>
  <em>Original story summary as written by Oiaso:</em>
</p><p>Felicity had gone to the bank alone, but when the waiting took much longer than expected, Oliver decided to go over there to keep her company. They couldn’t imagine he would end up fighting for his life, nor predict how close they’d grow after their visit to the bank. Every story starts somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Every Story Starts Somewhere

Please check out the actual listing for the podfic here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940852/chapters/13660140>.

I just posted this, here, because I wanted to have this in my series of podfics I've been a part of, and not have the other podficcers be listed as co-authors in my own series. I hope no one minds. I backdated it by a few years, backdated it to around the time of when the fic was written...

 

So it won't show up in any searches of recent podfics.


End file.
